


Commençons la pratique

by eroticbromance



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF, MaDancy - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Hugh, M/M, Madancy, Top Mads
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticbromance/pseuds/eroticbromance
Summary: Après des années de connaissance mutuelle, les deux hommes étaient pris dans une relation, qu'eux-mêmes ne peuvent expliquer.Mais étant le plus âgé, Mads invitera Hugh à explorer un côté qu'il n'ont jamais exploré auparavant.





	1. Une sombre et ordonnée chambre d'hôtel.

**Author's Note:**

> Voici la version française du premier chapitre de ma fiction "Let's practice".  
> J'espère que cela vous plaira! :)

Mads et Hugh se sont rencontrés sur le tournage du Roi Arthur, et depuis ce moment; Mads à de sérieuses pensées torride à propos de Hugh.  
Les regards durant chaque saisons d'Hannibal deviennent de plus en plus insistants entre les deux hommes; mais Mads à cette noirceur dans le regard.  
Ce qui rend Hugh confus, mais curieux.  
Mais il pense:  
— "Eh, c'est seulement les brillantes capacités d'acteur de Mads, rien de plus."  
Voici comment il essaye éperdument de se convaincre, car il se sent aussi si excité quand il est près de Mads, le fixant se lécher les lèvres malicieusement.  
Tous deux aimeraient juste tellement que Bryan leur demandent de tourner des scènes plus osées.  
Mais en attendant, ils peuvent commencer à pratiquer, à titre privé.  
Et ce serait évidemment à l'homme mûr de faire le premier pas.  
C'est pourquoi Hugh reçu un texto provenant de Mads, l'invitant à le joindre dans sa chambre d'hôtel ce soir.

— "Rejoins-moi ce soir dans ma chambre d'hôtel, à 21h."

Qu'est-ce-que Hugh était censé répondre à ça? Était-ce vraiment professionnel? Et était-ce même son souhait? Ou priait-il justement pour quelque chose de non-professionel?  
Ses mains étaient moites, quand il tapa comme réponse:  
— "Bien sûr. Je ne peux attendre..."  
Et c'est ce qu'il lui envoya.  
Il se sentait si euphorique à ce moment, comme un jeune et vierge adolescent.  
Ce qui le fit rire de lui même.  
Mais bon sang! Il était déjà 20 heures et Hugh avait toujours son maquillage de la dernière scène d'Hannibal et il avait besoin d'une douche froide.  
C'est donc ce qu'il fit, toujours en pensant à Mads et à son texto.  
Il mit de très simple vêtements; un pull fin vert ardoise avec un col en V, son jean gris, il mit du parfum et quitta sa propre chambre d'hôtel.  
Le jeune homme était nerveux mais aussi impatient d'avoir du temps libre avec Mads.

Il est juste devant la porte, il toque timidement, en se raclant la gorge.  
Il peut entendre les pas lourds mais confiant de Mads se rapprocher, quand ce dernier ouvre enfin la porte de bois rouge.  
— "Rentre Hugh, je t'en prie..."  
L'homme plus âgé dit, ne quittant pas des yeux l'humide et jolie bouche de Hugh.  
Le plus jeune entra, et il remarqua que la chambre était assez sombre, bien que très ordonné.  
Il ne trouve pas le courage de regarder vers Mads, donc il lui tourne simplement le dos.  
La porte claqua; Hugh sursauta, laissant s'échapper un son aigu.  
— "Ce n'est que la porte, tout va bien." Mads dit, en ricanant.  
Hugh se retourna enfin vers l'homme Danois, lui révélant un visage rougissant.  
— "Désolé, je me sens un peu..."  
— "Nerveux." Mads dit, avec un sourire en coin.  
— "Exactement. Je... je ne sais pas pourquoi."  
Mads se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main rugueuse sur son épaule, regardant profondément dans les beaux yeux bleus de Hugh.  
— "Il n'y a aucunes raisons que tu te sentes nerveux. Je veux que tu sois aussi détendu que possible.  
— "Oui. Je vais essayer de faire ça." le jeune homme répondît, tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux bouclé derrière son oreille.  
— "Alors...Bryan m'a donné le prochain script..." Mads dit, faisant les cent pas dans la chambre, impatiemment.  
— "Et...?" Hugh demanda, assez tendu.  
— "Apparemment, il va falloir qu'on..." Mads coupa sa phrase, marchant et tournant autour de Hugh, comme un impitoyable prédateur .  
— "Qu'on?"  
— "Qu'on aille plus loin qu'auparavant." Mads répondît juste en face de Hugh, son visage si proche du sien.  
— "Comme quoi?" Hugh prononça, d'une voix chaude et suave, louchant sur les lèvres du Danois.  
— "Il va falloir qu'on...s'embrasse."  
Une teinte rose parcouru le visage de Hugh, et il sentit ses jambes devenir faible.  
Au fur et à mesure que Mads s'approche de lui, Hugh recule jusqu'à ce que ses généreuses fesses heurtent le bureau.  
Il est à la merci de Mads maintenant.  
Il peut se débattre mais il n'en a guerre envie.

— "Commençons la pratique..." l'homme plus âgé murmura à l'oreille de Hugh.

Hugh se sent consumé par la présence de Mads, il essaye du mieux qu'il peut de garder son calme et se dit à lui-même que ce n'est que pour le rôle, il ne doit pas s'emballer.  
Mais il ne peut s'arrêter de penser à ce magnifique et mûr homme.  
Mads posa soigneusement sa main sur le visage de Hugh, caressant sa joue rosé de son épais pouce.  
Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de regarder cette main géante, qui est très probablement douée à de nombreuses choses.  
Hugh aida ce pouce à atterrir sur ses lèvres humide et légèrement enflées par l'excitation.  
Mads sourit, tout en glissant son pouce dans la bouche de Hugh, d'un manière si délicieusement-lente contre sa langue mouillée.  
Son autre main est à présent autour du cou de Hugh, quand il pose soudainement ses dents sur la délicate peau de son aiguisé mâchoire, afin de mordre tendrement sa jeune et enivrante proie.  
Hugh jeta sa tête en arrière, fermant ses yeux sereinement.  
Rien n'est plus beau que cette vue pour Mads.  
Il se demande même comment diable a t-il pu résister toutes ses années.  
Le plus âgé contemple le plus jeune, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci relève la tête.  
Quand Hugh ouvrit enfin les yeux, il regarda profondément dans l'ocre des yeux de Mads, et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.  
Il y a avait un silence, où ils pouvaient seulement y entendre des bruits de baisers humides.  
Hugh mit ses bras autour du cou de Mads, écartant ses jambes un petit peu.  
Pendant quelques secondes, leur baiser fut doux et calme; jusqu'à ce que cela change pour quelques baisers violents, leurs langues menant un combat sans fin et se dévorant littéralement les lèvres l'un de l'autre.

Après des minutes de "pratique", Mads recula de quelques pas; laissant la bouche de Hugh légèrement entrouverte, et ses yeux toujours fermés.  
Le plus jeune reprit connaissance, contemplant Mads, mettant une cigarette à ses lèvres.

— "Puis-je en avoir une, s'il te plaît?" Hugh demanda, d'une voix faible.  
— "Bien sûr, viens la chercher."  
Mads était assis sur le rebord de son lit, et Hugh le rejoignit, s'asseyant plus proche de lui que d'habitude.  
— "Allume ma cigarette, s'il te plaît?" Hugh lui demanda de façon séduisante.  
— "Bien sûr..."  
Pendant que Mads ne pouvait retirer ses yeux des lèvres de Hugh, ce dernier ne pouvait quitter des yeux les mains du plus âgé, ce qui devenait légèrement une obsession.  
— "Je dois te confesser quelque chose, Hugh" Mads lui annonça, d'un ton sérieux.  
Subitement, Hugh se sentit assez anxieux.  
Et si Mads n'avait pas apprécié le baiser? Et s'il c'était trop impliqué dans la "pratique" et qu'il avait rendu Mads mal à l'aise?  
— "Ne t'en fais pas pour les compétences de ton baiser, ce fut de loin le meilleur baiser de toute ma vie."  
— "Alors quoi...?" Hugh demanda, déglutissant.  
— "Ce n'était pas vrai. J'ai menti. Bryan ne m'a rien donné. J'avais juste envie de t'embrasser, à un tel point... Depuis des années pour être honnête.  
Hugh gloussa, se sentant à la fois rassuré mais aussi trouvant cet homme mûr pas aussi courageux qu'il le pensait.  
— "Et tu n'étais pas assez courageux pour me le demander?" Hugh dit, fixant les yeux de Mads.  
— "Moi, pas assez courageux?" Mads lui demanda, lui jetant un regard brûlant. "Pauvre petit bébé, tu ne t'imagines même pas jusqu'où mon courage pourrait aller..."  
Hugh était vraiment fatigué de se battre pour rester professionnel.  
— "Vraiment? Des mots, des mots, des mots...Tu sais, j'aurai besoin d'actions tout de suite..."  
Doucement mais sûrement, Mads retira la cigarette de sa bouche et l'écrasa dans un cendrier.  
Il se leva, juste en face de Hugh; et celui-ci put admirer à quel point il était à l'étroit et volumineux, sous sa ceinture de cuir marron.  
Le plus âgé saisit la crinière bouclée du plus jeune, faisait légèrement pencher sa tête en arrière, venant à son cou, juste à côté de son oreille gauche.  
— "Je sais à quel jeu tu es en train de jouer, mais laisse moi te dire une chose; quand je serais profondément en toi, je te baiserai tellement brutalement que tu ne sera même pas capable de t'asseoir et même de marcher correctement, tu m'as compris?" Mads dit, avec un accent Danois très prononcé.  
Son accent ressort toujours quand il perds le contrôle de lui même.  
— "Je t'ai compris." Hugh lui répondît, criant presque de son regard.

 

Le jour suivant, Mads arriva sur le tournage tôt, attendant que toute l'équipe soit là.  
Hugh arriva plus tard, accompagné de Bryan.  
Mads et Hugh se faisaient ensuite préparer, l'équipe de maquillage fixant quelques derniers détails.  
Ils s'échangent des regards coquins à travers les miroirs, et sourient, repensant à la soirée d'hier.  
Quand ils arrivèrent enfin sur le tournage, caméras prêtent; Bryan regarda vers eux et leurs demanda d'une voix curieuse:  
— "Les gars avez l'air si relaxé et heureux, que s'est-il passé?"  
— "Je l'ai baisé." Mads lui répondît aussitôt.  
L'équipe se mit à rire car ils avaient l'habitude de ne pas prendre l'humour de Mads au sérieux.  
— "Quoi?" Bryan demanda, en quelques sortes surpris, en quelques sortes non.  
— "Quoi?" Mads lui répondît, souriant et haussant ses épaules.  
Hugh regarda profondément dans les yeux de Mads, lui dit d'un ton provocant:  
— "Aha, tu aurais voulu."  
— "Ça ne va pas tarder, je peux te l'assurer." Mads répondît, avec cette noirceur dans le regard.


	2. Et tellement plus...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cela fait des semaines maintenant depuis que Mads et Hugh ont "pratiqué" en privé leur baiser, et l’alchimie entre eux augmente indéniablement...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé d'avoir retardé ce poste, j'étais malade pendant quelques jours et occupé!  
> Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous apprécierai ce second (et dernier) chapitre!  
> J'espère que ce ne sera pas pire que le premier (ノ﹏ヽ)

Entre les deux acteurs, la tension sexuelle se ressent considérablement sur le tournage d'Hannibal.  
Il y a aussi tout ses petits effleurements.  
S'assurant tout deux de les faire paraître comme de simple scènes Will/Hannibal.  
Quand ils quittent le set pour leurs chambres d'hôtel respectives, ils s’adressent mutuellement d'ambigu au revoir.  
Mais aucun des deux n'ose faire le premier pas.  
Jusqu'à ce jour.  
C'était le jour où ils devaient tourner le sixième épisode de la troisième saison, _'Dolce'_ , la scène quand Will se réveille dans l'appartement du professeur Sogliato, quand Hannibal soigne sa blessure par balle.

Les deux avaient déjà accompli l'étape maquillage, le bras droit de Hugh était tout couvert de sang.  
Sa blessure paraissait si réel.  
C'était une scène intense à tourner, et c'était aussi l'une des plus proches, donc ils avaient besoin d'un peu d'intimité.  
Tout le monde quitta le tournage, ils se mirent donc tout deux à lire le script, s'asseyant proche l'un de l'autre, sur le canapé disposé pour la scène.  
— "D’accord donc, si je comprends bien...Hannibal manœuvrera Will sur le canapé, reviendra avec un verre d'eau qu'il portera tendrement aux lèvres de Will, et puis le tirant vers l'avant, Hannibal retirera le manteau des épaules de Will...?"  
— "Pendant que la tête de Will sera soigneusement posée sur l'épaule d'Hannibal, il retirera rapidement le manteau du profiler ce qui le fera gémir.  
Néanmoins, le docteur gardera une main attentionnée sur sa nuque fiévreuse... Oui." Mads corrigea Hugh, ses yeux insistant sur les lèvres du plus jeune.  
— "C'est pas dans le script..." Hugh chuchota d'un air enfantin.  
— "Vraiment? Jette un coup d'œil à mes notes, juste ici..." Mads dit, lui donnant ses feuilles de papier.  
Puis, il prit le doigt de Hugh et pointa la phrase écrite au crayon.  
— "Tu vois, c'est dans le script."  
— "Mh...Je vois. Puis-je ajouter quelques notes aussi? Sur tes feuilles..." Hugh lui demanda malicieusement.  
— "Bien sûr, prends mon crayon."  
Il mit aussitôt le crayon entre ses lèvres, fronçant les sourcils.  
— "D'accord...Voyons voir..."  
Il cachait ce qu'il écrivait sur les feuilles de papier, tout en riant sottement.  
— "T’es vraiment un bébé!" Mads dit avec un sourire béât; "mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose..." il ajouta dans un murmure.  
— "Fini! Tu veux voir?" Hugh demanda d'une voix qui monta dans les aigus.  
— "Oui, bien sûr..."  
Quand les feuilles atterrirent entre les mains de Mads, Hugh se mit à rougir et à mordre sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement.  
— "Après que Lecter ai manoeuvré Will sur le canapé, Will halète sensuellement et son souffle fouette le visage d'Hannibal, tout en regardant le docteur découper sa chemise afin d'y soigner sa blessure. L'intimité est frappante..." Mads lut, posant soudainement ses yeux sur le visage légèrement rouge de Hugh.  
La voix de Mads prononçant ces mots résonnait dans sa tête.  
— "Mec! Ça contient du sérieux contenu homoérotique..." Mads dit, avec le plus pervers des sourires en coin.  
Hugh devait partir.  
Maintenant.  
— "Où tu vas? Hugh?"  
— "Je reviens!" Hugh répondît, tout en courant pratiquement vers les toilettes.

Il s'enferma dans une cabine, son front plaqué contre la porte, haletant vivement.  
Il avait si chaud à ce moment là et il ne pouvait pas oublier la voix de Mads; avec son accent Danois et cette chaleur particulière.  
Il regarda en bas, à son entrejambe et sentit le besoin urgent d'aller y poser sa main.  
Donc il déboutonna son pantalon, et pendant qu'il frottait la paume de sa main lentement en allant et venant tout contre son boxer, il passait ses doigts à travers ses cheveux bouclés.  
Ses yeux se ferment doucement mais au rythme plus rapide de sa main, ses lèvres susurrent un nom.  
Mais pas n'importe quel nom.  
Celui de son ami et collègue, mais aussi celui de sa dernière obsession.  
— "Mads."  
Il ouvrit ses yeux brusquement, surpris par ce qu'il venait juste de dire.  
Ce n'est pas juste une obsession.  
Il ne peut pas le sortir de sa tête.  
Des images de chaque centimètres de lui envahissent son esprit.  
Il repense à cette soirée, il y a quelques semaines, quand ils ont "pratiqué" et à quel point il aurait aimé faire tellement plus avec lui.  
— "Hugh?" Mads dit, tout en ouvrant la porte des toilettes.  
Hugh coupa sa respiration et retira sa main de son entrejambe.  
— "Ou-oui. Je suis là."  
— "Tu vas bien?" Mads demanda, curieux.  
— "Oui, absolument."   
Mads s'approcha plus près de la cabine de Hugh, tapant le bout de ses doigts impatiemment contre la porte.  
— "Tu sembles...à bout de souffle. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là. Je serai ravi de te donner un coup de main..."  
La respiration de Hugh devînt plus perceptible, quand il déverrouilla lentement sa porte.  
— "Bien. J'arrive tout de suite." Mads prononça, avec un sourire coquin.  
Il poussa la porte, et aussitôt qu'il entra, il les enfermèrent immédiatement dans l'étroite cabine.  
Le pantalon de Hugh est toujours ouvert et il ne peut regarder directement Mads dans les yeux.  
Le contact visuel, vous comprenez.  
Son visage est tout en sueur et rougit, il est incapable de faire un quelconque mouvement, même s'il meurt d'envie de plaquer Mads contre la porte.  
— "Alors..." Mads dit, brisant le silence.  
Il se rapprocha de Hugh, celui-ci reculant jusqu'à ce que ses généreuse fesses atteignent le mur.  
Les paumes de mains du plus âgé fermement contre le mur, le visage de Hugh est maintenant encerclé par les avant bras de Mads, et il sentit instantanément la chaleur monter en lui.  
Mads regarda au bas du pantalon de Hugh et admira à quel point la vue était plaisante.  
Il releva le menton de Hugh, croisant enfin ses intenses yeux bleus.  
— "Apprécierais-tu...un coup de main?" Mads lui demanda sensuellement, ses lèvres se rapprochant de l'adorable oreille de Hugh.  
Le plus jeune cambra le dos, afin de laisser la place au plus âgé de poser une main juste au-dessus de son postérieur, sur le creux de ses reins.  
— "Oui. J’apprécierai fortement."  
— "Oui S’IL TE PLAÎT, Hugh. Où sont tes manières?"  
Hugh ne peut s’empêcher de glousser, tout en mettant sa tête en arrière jusqu’à ce que celle-ci se cogne contre le mur.  
— "Tu parles vraiment comme Hannibal. Tu sais, Hannibal et ses lubies sadique..."  
— "Bien sûr que je sais, je suis lui. Et toi qui ne me regarde pas est une autre preuve que tu ressembles vraiment à Will."  
— "Et penses-tu que Will aura un jour l’obligation de dire ‘s’il te plaît' à Hannibal?"  
— "Oh oui, et je ferai personnellement tout ce qui est en mon possible pour voir ça bientôt. Mais en attendant, je veux toujours t’entendre. Allez..."  
Hugh cambra son dos un peu plus, s’humectant les lèvres puis les entrouvrit pour y commencer une phrase:  
— "Mads...J’apprécierai fortement, un coup de main..."  
Il coupa sa phrase afin de fixer les yeux ambrés du plus âgé, et poursuivit sa demande:  
— "...oh, je t’en prie."  
La bouche de Mads s’ouvre de stupéfaction mais plus particulièrement de satisfaction, ses yeux fixant les lèvres rosées et mouillées de Hugh.  
Le jeune homme ne peut s’empêcher de sourire, regardant par terre et mordant sa lèvre inférieure.  
Il aime vraiment provoquer Mads.  
— "Tu vas te mordre la lèvre pour une bonne raison, je te le promets Hugh."  
Immédiatement, Hugh cessa de sourire, sentant le ton sérieux que Mads venait d’employer.  
Quand il sentit soudainement une main fermement attraper son entrejambe.  
— "Wow, tu es déjà tellement mouillé. Laisse moi prendre soin de toi, et rendre ton boxer complètement trempé."  
Hugh inspira, et se remit à haleter bruyamment.  
Il montra un grand empressement à son collègue, ce qui ressemblait presque à une supplication.  
Mads glissa sa main dans l’étroit boxer noir de Hugh, et il était si ravi de sentir à quel point le plus jeune était raide.  
— "Bon..." Mads s’exclama.  
— "Uh...oui?"  
— "Tu te sens prêt pour ta nouvelle leçon de pratique?"  
— "J-Juste...arrête de m’embêter. Et donne-moi ce coup de main vite!"  
— "Oh mec, t’es vraiment trop mignon quand tu t’énerves...J’adore ça."  
Mads se mit à le branler, d’abord lentement mais par la suite, le fit de plus en plus vite.  
Le visage de Hugh était juste la vue la plus précieuse pour Mads, quelques mèches de cheveux moites et bouclées sur son front; sa bouche entrouverte; ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux fermés.  
— “T’es beau.” Mads prononça à voix basse.  
— “Attends...Quoi? Tu ne peux pas, sérieusement, j’ai ce bleu sous mon œil gauche, toutes ses petites égratignures et toutes ses petites plaies partout sur mon visage!” Hugh répondît en riant, mais aussi en rougissant.  
— “Tu l’es toujours à mes yeux. Crois-moi, tu l’es.”  
— “Et bien...merci.”  
La forte main de Mads autour de sa verge, Hugh pouvait sentir son sang courir et bouillir dans les moindres parties de son corps.  
Aussitôt que le plus âgé s’approcha de lui et posa quelques baisers humides contre la délicate peau de son cou, il se mit à gémir et à inspirer hâtivement, caressant la tête de Mads d’une main.  
— "Oh mon dieu...Mads...Je-J’ai"  
— "Mh, oui?"  
— "J’aime ça..."  
— "Oh oui, je sais que t’aimes ça. Tu es tout trempé maintenant, amour."  
Ce dernier mot, ce mignon petit surnom que Mads venait juste de lui attribuer fit son cœur battre plus vite, et le relexa un peu plus.  
Mads ouvrit la chemise bleue pâle du plus jeune, lui mordillant le lobe d’oreille.  
— "J’aime tellement tes oreilles Hugh, sérieusement c’est les plus mignonnes que j’ai jamais vu! Elles sont appétissantes..."  
Hugh gémit, serrant les cheveux poivre et sel du plus âgé.  
— "Dis-moi... Est-ce que c’est toi ou bien Hannibal qui vient juste de dire cette dernière phrase?"  
Mads rit, embrassant maintenant le torse de Hugh, principalement son petit bout de chair rose.  
— "Pense juste à ce qui t’exciterai le plus..."  
Hugh se mit à ricaner, en jetant sa tête en arrière tout en pinçant ses lèvres.  
La main de Mads fut subitement beaucoup plus rapide et brutale, ce qui rendu Hugh plus audible.  
D’une voix aiguë, il cria:  
— "Putain, Mads!"  
— "Oui, dis-moi..."  
— "Je-je vais...venir..."  
— "Vas-y, laisse venir..."  
Mads pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Hugh, puis se mit à lécher sa langue avant de la sucer.  
C’était littéralement le paradis pour Hugh, ses jambes tremblaient quand il éjacula partout sur la main de Mads.  
— "Dieu..." Hugh geignit d’une manière plaintive.  
— "Appelle-moi Mads."  
Hugh ne put contenir son rire.  
— "Tu es si drôle."  
— "Ouais, c’est l’un de mes nombreux talents."  
— "Tout comme tes compétences manuelle..."  
— "N’est-ce pas?" Mads dit d’un ton taquin, lui faisant un clin d’œil.

Quelqu’un de l’équipe de tournage se mit à frapper à la porte des toilettes.  
— "Hugh? Mads? Est-ce que ça va? Parce que vous avez besoin de connaître votre texte pour la scène puisque nous allons la tourner aujourd’hui."  
Hugh se mit en quelques sortes à paniquer et reboutonna rapidement son pantalon ainsi que sa chemise.  
Mads le fixait et il était si amusé de le voir nerveux.  
— "Ou-oui, ça va. Je vais arriver!"  
— "D’accord. Où est Mads?"  
— "Je n’en ai aucune idées."  
— "Bon, c’est pas grave. Il n’a pas dû aller bien loin."  
— "C’est sûr."  
L’homme s’en alla et ferma la porte.  
— "Et bien, je pense qu’il faut qu’on se remette au travail..."  
— "Pas encore en fait..." Mads répondît, d’une voix rauque.  
— "Quoi? Mads qu’est-ce que tu f..."  
Mads le plaqua contre le mur, déboutonnant son propre pantalon.  
— "Shhh, tout va bien." Mads répondît brièvement.  
— "Mh, d’accord..."  
Mads saisit sa queue et commença à se branler, tout juste contre les fesses de Hugh.  
Même s’il avait toujours son pantalon, Hugh pouvait sentir la chaleur s’échapper des mouvements répétitifs de Mads.  
C’était une telle torture de lui servir seulement de support.  
Il se sentit vite à l’étroit dans son pantalon une fois de plus et se remît à haleter contre le mur.  
— "Est-ce que ça t’excites, Dancy?”  
Hugh cambra son dos, poussant ses fesses contre la main moite de Mads comme réponse.  
— "D’accord, je prends ça pour un oui."  
Mads vînt à l’oreille droite de Hugh, gémissant dedans.  
Il est bruyant et chaque mouvements sans exception qui heurte le postérieur du jeune Anglais le fait frissonner et frémir.  
Tandis que sa main gauche faisait le travail principal, son autre main attrapa le bras ensanglanté de Hugh, le serrant.  
— "J’aurais jamais pensé que de voir du sang m’exciterait à ce point." Mads dit, tout essoufflé.  
Hugh gloussa, essayant de le regarder.  
— "J’espère que ça ne te dérange pas si j’en mets partout sur ton pantalon?"  
— "Ça ne me dérange pas."  
Hugh saisissa la bouche de Mads, caressant ses cheveux poivre et sel vigoureusement.  
Le plus âgé fut agréablement surpris, il décida alors de frotter son sexe en faisant des va et vient contre le tissu du pantalon de Hugh.  
— "Je vois que tu as aimé la pratique de cette soirée... C’est bon de te voir plus détendu." Mads dit, ressaisissant les lèvres de sa jeune proie.  
La main qui serrait son bras blessé réouvrit sa chemise, juste pour aller y taquiner son téton, le frôlant de son pouce.  
Leur baiser était si passionné, néanmoins brut, Mads mordît la lèvre de Hugh, en éjaculant partout contre son pantalon.  
Seulement un long et bruyant gémissement sortît de la bouche du plus âgé.  
— "Mec...Je suis. Merci."  
— "Je ne t’ai pas beaucoup aidé." Hugh lui répondît.  
— "Oh si tu l’as fait. Tu ne t’imagines même pas..."  
— "J’aimerais vraiment...qu’on puisse. Tu sais...Genre, maintenant; ici." Hugh dit, soupirant.  
Mads prît son visage dans le creux de ses mains, relevant sa tête afin de regarder ses yeux bleus.  
— "Moi aussi, vraiment. Mais ça va aller. Je suis toujours là avec toi, et j’attends avec impatience de voir ton interprétation."

Le plus jeune sourît timidement et déverrouilla la porte.  
Mais avant qu’il ne quitte la cabine, Mads attrapa le poignet de Hugh, murmurant à son oreille:  
— "C’était vraiment intéressant et tellement plus de partager ça avec toi...J’espère que tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre?"  
— "Non, pas du tout. C’était intéressant, très plaisant et par-dessus tout, tellement plus..."  
— "Ce n’est pas notre dernière fois, si ça te rassures."  
— "Ça me rassure, oui. Je suis impatient de profiter encore de tes capacités manuelles. Ou quoi que ce soit d’autre..."  
Hugh fît quelques pas et regarda derrière lui pour voir si Mads le suivait.  
— "Montre-toi pour calmer tout le monde, et j’arriverai juste après. Je sais à quel point tu sera mal à l’aise si l’équipe blague sur le fait qu’on revienne ensemble." dit Mads d’une voix calme.  
— “Wow, tu me connais tellement bien...” Hugh répondît, ébahi.  
— “Bien sûr que oui. Je suis ton ami après tout?”   
— “Et tellement plus.” Hugh lui dit en retour.  
— “Et tellement plus...”


End file.
